


It's Summer Time, Charlie Brown!

by krislynrose



Category: Peanuts
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Beach House, Beaches, Cockblocking, F/F, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Peanuts Gang, Plans For The Future, Road Trips, Summer, Summer Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:47:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27921769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krislynrose/pseuds/krislynrose
Summary: After graduating high school, the Peanuts Gang celebrates by renting a beach house in Myrtle Beach, South Carolina.
Relationships: Charlie Brown/Little Red-Haired Girl, Marcie/Peppermint Patty (Peanuts), Sally Brown/Linus van Pelt, Schroeder/Lucy van Pelt
Kudos: 15





	It's Summer Time, Charlie Brown!

**Author's Note:**

> The Peanuts Gang (minus Linus, Rerun, and Sally) are 18, Linus and Sally are 17, and Rerun is 15.
> 
> *I don't own any of the Peanuts characters.*

"Finally. It's summer time, and high school is over!" Charlie Brown said.

"I know! We should all find a way to celebrate! How about a long road trip!" Heather, who was once known as the little red-haired girl, suggested.

"Great idea!" Charlie Brown agreed.

"Sally and I still have another year to go," Linus said.

"You can still tag along," Charlie Brown offered.

"Sounds good. If I'm going, I have to take Rerun along with me," Linus said.

"That's totally fine with us," Heather said.

"Who's driving?" Lucy asked.

"We'll take turns. But I think Schroeder, Marcie, Heather, and I will do most of the driving since the four of us are the calmest drivers," Charlie Brown suggested. "If you guys are ok with that," he added.

"I'm ok with it," Marcie said.

"I'm fine with it, to be honest. I mean, if I could, I'd drive the entire trip. I don't mind at all," Schroeder said.

"And if Schroeder is driving, I'm riding shotgun!" Lucy said.

"Good grief," Linus and Charlie Brown groaned.

"Oh, by the way, anybody who rides shotgun is in charge of the music," Lucy said.

"Yes! Lucy has awesome taste in music!" Violet said.

"Britney Spears and Spice Girls? You call those awesome? Seriously?" Franklin whined.

"Hey! What's wrong with Spice Girls?" Patty asked.

"They can't sing," Franklin said.

"Anyways, it's settled. We're going on a road trip. We just have to figure out where," Charlie Brown said.

"How about Myrtle Beach? I've lived there before, and it's beautiful! You're going to love it!" Heather said.

"Is everyone ok with Myrtle Beach?" Charlie Brown asked.

"Yeah!" everyone cheered.

***One week later, 4:00 AM***

"Everyone packed and ready?" Charlie Brown asked the group.

"I've been ready since last week!" Sally squealed, clapping.

"The drive will be about 20 to 21 hours," Charlie Brown told them.

They all managed to find a 15 seat van and pooled their money together. They were going to rent a 10 bedroom beach house in Myrtle Beach for 2 weeks, which they all paid together.

"Did we really have to get up so early? I needed my beauty sleep," Frieda whined.

"You don't even have to drive. If you want to sleep the whole trip, go for it," Lucy suggested.

"Thanks, Luce," Frieda said.

"We've got the snacks!" Pig-Pen and Shermy said.

"Hand them to me," Linus said.

"We'll take care of them," Shermy told him.

"No, I'll handle them. You and Pig-Pen are just going to eat them all. At least with me, everyone trusts that I won't eat them," Linus said, taking the snacks.

"Fine," Pig-Pen groaned.

"You should let me drive. I could get us there fast," Peppermint Patty said.

"We're taking turns. Schroeder offered to be the first one to drive. When it's your turn, just try not to get caught by the police," Charlie Brown sighed. He was worried about Peppermint Patty's driving as she was notorious for speeding and road rage. Luckily, she never got caught or got into an accident.

"Let's do this!" Rerun said, holding Linus and Lucy's hands.

* * *

"Baby can't you see, I'm calling. A guy like you should wear a warning, It's dangerous, I'm falling," Lucy sang.

"If you fall, I'll catch you," Schroeder told her. He and Lucy have been dating since they were 15, 2 months before freshman year ended.

Lucy was just bobbing her head to the music.

"And I love what you do, don't you know that you're toxic?" she sang again, leaning her head on her boyfriend's shoulder.

"Good grief," Charlie Brown groaned.

"Alright, Schroeder. I'll be nice and play Beethoven," Lucy said, changing the playlist to Beethoven, putting everyone, except Schroeder and herself, to sleep.

"Ah, Beethoven," the blond sighed happily.

* * *

"MOVE IT OR LOSE IT, RUNT!!" Peppermint Patty screamed, honking at the driver in front of her.

"Be careful, sir," Marcie said calmly, placing her hand on her girlfriend's shoulder.

"Sorry," Peppermint Patty mumbled.

"Are we there yet?" Shermy whined.

"We're halfway there," Charlie Brown told him.

"Whoa! We're halfway there!" Franklin sang.

"Whoa! We're livin' on a prayer!" Pig-Pen sang along.

"Take my hand, we'll make it I swear!" Peppermint Patty sang.

"Whoa! We're livin' on a prayer!" Rerun sang.

* * *

"Linus, we're trusting you behind the wheel," Lucy said, holding Schroeder's hand as Linus began driving.

"I get to ride shotgun with my Sweet Baboo!" Sally cooed. She plugged her phone to the car and Justin Bieber started playing.

"UGH! THIS GARBAGE!" Lucy shrieked.

"Is this a girl, or a 12-year-old guy?" Schroeder questioned. "Either way, it is garbage," he added.

"It's a dude," Lucy told him.

"I actually like some of his newer songs," Heather said.

"He's hot now. Well, he always has been," Patty said.

"I know!" Violet agreed.

"Am I the only girl who can't stand him?!" Lucy groaned.

"Can't stand him either," Peppermint Patty assured her.

"Not a big fan," Marcie agreed.

"He's my future husband!" Frieda squealed.

"I WAS LIKE BABY, BABY, BABY, OH! LIKE BABY, BABY, BABY, NO! LIKE BABY, BABY, BABY, OH! I THOUGHT YOU'D ALWAYS BE MINE!" Linus and Sally sang along.

"Can we disown Linus?" Rerun asked his older sister.

"See, Linus? Even Rerun hates Bieber!" Lucy called out.

Charlie Brown was humming to the tune.

"Are you kidding me, blockhead?!" Lucy asked him.

"I listen to it all the time because of Sally. Doesn't bother me anymore," he told her.

***Midnight***

"And here we are," Charlie Brown said as he parked the van.

"We made it!" Shermy said, jumping out. Everyone else got out and took their bags, then went in the house.

The beach house had 10 bedrooms and 12 bathrooms, and some of them had to share a room. Sally wanted to share a room with Linus, but Charlie Brown won't allow it, so she had her own room, and Linus shared with Rerun. She was disappointed since Charlie Brown got to share a room with Heather, but she didn't let it get to her head, and wanted to enjoy the trip. The ones who had their own rooms were Sally, Frieda, Franklin, Pig-Pen, and Shermy. The ones who shared were Charlie Brown and Heather, Lucy and Schroeder, Linus and Rerun, Patty and Violet, and Peppermint Patty and Marcie.

"I know you're all tired, so let's all go to bed, and we can have fun later," Charlie Brown suggested, and everyone agreed.

"Alright, Marce. Bedtime," Peppermint Patty said, throwing Marcie over her shoulder.

"Put me down, sir!" Marcie whined, struggling from her girlfriend's grip.

"Luce, let me put you to sleep with some Beethoven," Schroeder said, picking Lucy up bridal style.

"You practicing carrying me over the threshold?" Lucy teased.

"Maybe," Schroeder said, blushing.

"You're so cute!" Lucy cooed, pinching his cheeks.

"Good grief," Charlie Brown, Linus, and Rerun groaned.

"Good night, everyone!" Heather said, and they all said good night in return.

***The next morning, 6:00 AM***

Half of the group was already up, while the other half was still sleeping.

"Smells delicious," Pig-Pen said to Heather and Charlie Brown, who were cooking breakfast for everyone. Sally, Linus, and Rerun were cooking as well. Slowly but surely, everyone else was waking up.

"Where are Lucy and Schroeder?" Franklin asked as he noticed everyone except the two were downstairs.

"I'll check on them," Shermy offered, with Pig-Pen trailing behind him.

"Let me flip a pancake," Linus said, grabbing the frying pan and successfully flipping the pancake.

"Yes! This is why you're my Sweet Baboo!" Sally squealed, making Linus laugh.

***Upstairs***

"Lucy! Schroeder! It's time for break-" Shermy started, opening the door. ".....fast," he ended. The sight disturbed him.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Lucy and Schroeder yelled, covering themselves with the blanket.

"I'm so sorry!" Shermy cried.

"What's going on?" Pig-Pen asked, peeking through the door. "Oh my god," he mumbled.

"What the hell, blockheads?! Get out! Get the fuck out!" Lucy screamed, throwing a pillow towards the two guys, who shut the door and ran off.

"BREAKFAST IS READY!" they heard Shermy yell.

"AND LEARN TO LOCK YOUR DOOR NEXT TIME!" Pig-Pen yelled.

"LEARN TO KNOCK!" Lucy yelled back.

***Downstairs***

"Everything ok? I heard screaming," Frieda said.

Shermy was catching his breath. "Lucy and Schroeder. They were about to-"

Linus and Rerun cut him off. "We DON'T want to hear about what our sister was about to do," they groaned.

They heard footsteps down the stairs.

"Good morning. Breakfast is ready," Charlie Brown said.

"I think they already had their breakfast," Franklin joked.

"Haha, very funny," Schroeder said, grabbing a slice of bacon, biting it, with Lucy biting the other end.

"Oh, Sweet Baboo! Let's Lady and the Tramp this piece of toast!" Sally offered.

"Alright," Linus said, biting the other end of the toast.

"Let's all enjoy this trip. In the end of August, most of us will be going to college, not to mention Lucy, Charlie, and Peppermint Patty will be going to boot camp, so we won't hear from them for a couple months," Heather said, holding Charlie Brown's hand.

"For me, it's 10 weeks," Peppermint Patty said. She's joining the Army for Infantry.

"I know I'm still in high school, but I already know I want to join the Air Force like you, Lucy," Rerun said.

"Ya know, I could just picture Lucy as a Drill Sergeant. She has that vibe," Franklin said.

"Military Training Instructor. And as awesome as that sounds, I haven't even gone through boot camp yet. Maybe in like 5 years, I would probably consider it," Lucy said.

"What about you, big brother. Have you thought of becoming a Military Training Instructor too?" Sally asked.

"Not at all, to be honest. But I have considered becoming a recruiter," Charlie Brown said.

"Ya know, Charlie Brown. When I first heard you were going to join the Air Force as well, I didn't believe you at first. But I know you'll do great," Lucy said.

"Thanks, Lucy. You'll do great as well," Charlie Brown told her. "I agree with what Franklin said. You'd make a great MTI," he added.

"They're right, sweetheart. I can definitely see that," Schroeder said to his girlfriend.

"Who knows? Maybe you could dominate Schroeder and show him who's boss," Franklin joked.

"Nah, I let him dominate me. Most of the time," Lucy said. "Shit! I'm so sorry!" she added, placing her hand over her mouth, blushing. Schroeder gently squeezed her shoulder, blushing as well.

Linus and Rerun were trying not to gag.

"Well, it seems like some of us will be going out of state by the end of August. I will miss all of you," Heather said, trying to break the awkwardness.

"Yeah, I'll be in New York City," Schroeder said.

"Charlie Brown and I will be in Texas," Lucy said.

"I'll be in Oklahoma," Peppermint Patty said.

"I'll be in Cambridge, Massachusetts," Marcie said.

"Los Angeles," Violet and Patty both said.

"How about we propose a toast to a bright future ahead of us. Some of us may be separate from each other, but we'll always be together at heart," Charlie Brown said, holding his glass up.

"To a bright future!" the gang said, clinking their glasses to his.

"And of course, to a fun summer," Charlie Brown said.

"To a fun summer!" everyone repeated, clinking their glasses again.


End file.
